1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mirrors and, more specifically, to a hat having rearview mirrors. The rearview mirror and hat with device permanently affixed that allows hunters to view any game behind them without having to startle them through movement. The rearview mirror is an integral part of the brim of the hat, the telescopic arm is extended and the mirror is rotated to the desired angle. The telescopic arm provides for extending the mirror past any obstructions for maximum vision behind hunter while sitting in a tree stand or any hunting blind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other mirror devices designed for rearward viewing While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a hat brim mountable mirror that is extendable and retractable and pivotal to a desired mirror angle.